Not Enough
by NotMyselfYouSee
Summary: Thad misses a certain someone who has left from Dalton Academy. Set in 'The First Time.' Onesided Thad/Blaine drabble. Originally posted on tumblr.


_This is based on the fact that it looked like Thad was checking Blaine out all through Uptown Girl._

_This was originally posted on my tumblr._

_So yeah. Enjoy :)_

_I own nothing of this; the song belongs to Billy Joel, and everything else to FOX/RIB._

* * *

><p>On the outside, everything was okay. Thad was still one of the three student leaders of the Warblers. He was still protective about the sanctity of his court. He still joined in the songs the Warblers performed, his choreography and voice perfect.<p>

But his friends and the Warblers had begun to notice something different about him. Something had changed. Not something drastic it seemed. Thad just didn't seem as enthusiastic as he had done. He didn't smile as bright, his eyes didn't shine, there was no soul in his voice.

It was as if a piece of him had died.

People asked if he was okay, patting him on the shoulder. They wondered if he was stressed, the pressure of leading the Warblers and all his school work too much for the teenager. Thad just merely smiled and said he was fine, that he could handle it.

They didn't see his smile drop when he turned his back.

They didn't see the tears fill his eyes in his moonlit bed.

When he was alone, Thad felt everything. The loss, the betrayal, the sense of never being good enough. Because he wasn't enough, he never was. The one Thad loved was gone, never to return again.

So Thad tried to carry on, tried to be the person he was before.

It didn't work.

It was just another normal day – Sebastian was flirting with nearly everyone in the room, Wes was banging his gavel trying to restore order, and Nick was prepping himself for his solo.

After their last soloist left – Thad refused to say his name – they had rushed to coach Nick, desperate for a new lead.

Thad watched as Jeff opened his mouth and let loose a long pure note. The other Warblers followed, their voices combining to make a soft melody. Curt began to sing, and the blazer-clad boys behind him began to sway behind him, clicking their fingers to the beat.

_Uptown__girl__  
><em>_She's __been __living __in __her __white __bread __world __(White __bread __world)__  
><em>_As __long __as __anyone __with __hot __blood __can __(Hot __blood __can)__  
><em>_And __now __she's __looking __for __a __downtown __man__(Downtown __man)__  
><em>_That's __what __I __am_

Thad had to admit Nick was very good. He commanded the attention from the audience as he strode around the room, hitting every note perfectly.

_And when she knows what she wants from her time (wants from her time)  
>And when she wakes up (She wakes up) and makes up her mind<br>_

Sebastian then took over, breaking the ranks, and slinking over to the door, pulling some along who looked very familiar.

_She'll __see __(She__'__ll__see) __I'm __not __so __tough, __just __because _

_I'm __in __love __with __an __uptown __girl __(Uptown__girl)__  
><em>_Uptown__girl, __you __know __I __can't __afford __to __buy __her __pearls__  
><em>_But __maybe __someday __when __my __ship __comes __in, _

_she'll __understand __what __kind __of __guy __I've __been__(I__'__ve __been)__  
><em>_And __then __I'll __win_

It was him. Not wearing the blazer that fitted him so very, but a striped sweater and what look like too-small pants. But it suited him so very well.

Blaine.

And then he was grinning, and dancing along with them, almost as though he had never left them.

Curt took the lead again, grinning at the French teacher who had been walking past.

_And when she's walking, she's looking so fine  
>And when she's talking, she'll say that she's mine<em>

And then it was time for Thad's own solo. He put as much as he could into the two lines, adding in a touch of swag and attitude, in hopes that Blaine would notice.

_She'll __say __(She__'__ll__say) __I'm __not __so __tough, _

_(She__won__'__t) __just __because __I'm __in __love __with __an __uptown __girl__  
><em>

Nick took over once again, just as the teacher ordered them from the choir room.

_She's __been __living __in __her __white __bread __world__  
><em>_As __long __as __anyone __with __hot __blood __can_

Thad jumped in with the last two lines, before the teacher shoved him over, even giving her a saucy wink.

_And __now __she's __looking __for __a __downtown __man__  
><em>_That's __what __I __am_

Sebastian then took the floor, pulling off some outrageous dance moves. Thad glared at him in jealousy when he saw Blaine reel back at clap at his crazy moves.

_Uptown __girl __(Going __uptown),_

_she's __my __uptown __girl __(She__'__s __an __uptown __girl, __going __up)__  
><em>_Don't y__ou __know __I'm __in __love __with __an __uptown __girl __(Going __uptown)__  
><em>_My __uptown __girl __(She__'__s __an __uptown __girl, __going __up)__  
><em>_Don't y__ou __know __I'm __in __love __with __an __uptown __girl __(Going __up town)__  
><em>_My __uptown __girl __(She__'__s __an __uptown __girl, __going __up)__  
><em>_Don't y__ou __know __I'm __in __love __with __an __uptown __girl __(Going __uptown)__  
><em>_My __uptown __girl __(She__'__s __an __uptown __girl, __going __up)__  
><em>_Don't y__ou __know __I'm __in __love__…_

_With an uptown girl…_

Nick finished with a soft high note that rounded off the performance perfectly. Everyone immediately broke the position and ran to Blaine, Thad hugging him first followed by everyone else.

And then Thad hugged him, and it was like magic. Thad just fitted in Blaine's arms. He wanted to stay there forever, clutching the firm warmth that was Blaine's chest.

All too soon, Blaine was pulling away, and Thad cursed himself for not being enough, never enough for the great lead Blaine._  
><em>


End file.
